SE: Shatter Souls
by FlowerBlooms
Summary: Meet Rei a girl who always dreams to be a meister. After finding and befriending a deamon weapon (as well as defeat a evil human with him) her dream finally comes true! Along her journey to become a strong meister she meets new friends and have many adventures with them. But little dose Rei know is danger is coming near and everything is changing...A Fan side story to Soul Eater
1. Rei and Salil

** Chapter 1: **  
** Rei and Salil:**  
** A stubborn meister and a mysterious deamon on the street?**

Death City,that was the name of the City was the home of many meister that protected the city no the world from Evil Humans that devour human city was like no other city you encounter as it was the only safe place from Evil Humans and Witches. Sure some try to sneak in but like a disease they get gobble up quickly by white blood cells (meister). The city was name after Lord Death and it did match with the word "Death" as the city itself was dark and gloomy, and a few deaths happen in the city. The city is describe as a maze as they are many twist and turns: If you moved in Death City it would take you months even years to know your way around but that happen rarely as people would rather stay in their Evil Human infested area rather than stay in Death City. But there was once a tale about a man who moved in Death City and while he was going to the Marketplace he got lost and was never seen again...But thats just a city had many arpartment and building (that belong in rich group), there were many supernatural themes in business and most of them had the word "Death" in their city had only one school and that school was Death Weapon Meister Weapon Meister Academy or DWMA for short is a training facility for Meister and Deamon weapon so they can destroy the Evil human and stop the monster from becoming a school itself had a strange appearance as it look like something from a theme park as it has three large Shinigami skulls and one of the skulls had red spikes coming out of it's eyes and nose. Another thing that made it look like a funhouse was the two enormous candles on each side of the school which strangly never despite the fact that many evil humans were destroyed nothing could prepared the school as for the return of the Kishin...But thats another story right now our story is about to began.

Rei's POV:  
I was running on a flight of stairs heading to the DWMA but it was hardest thing I ever done! I was breathing badly like there was no air and I was sweating like a to make it worst the sun was laughing at me at my attempt to get to the top! Finally I made it to the top."How do like that"? I said loudly. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and boastfully shouted "See that Sid I can do this! For I am Rei the powerful Meister"!  
"No you're not".  
"Huh"?  
I turn around standing in front me was a creature with blue-gray skin with tattoo's on it's arms,it had a pig-like nose and white pupiless was a evil human ready to catch it's pray and kill it...Just kidding! It was only Sid who hate my guts! "Well Sid I'm waiting". Sid raised an eyebrown."Hello I'm waiting". I said tapping my foot. Sid sigh and hesitate at first but gave in and ask "Waiting for what"?  
I was shock how could he not notice! I bawl "Sid how could you not notice? I made it on time and I was way quicker then yesterday attempt!" "Sure you were" he said sarcasticly. Grrrrrrrrrrrrr I wish I could kill that stupid zombie but I'm not going to let him boss me around so I smirked and laugh "Oh yeah when I become a powerful meister we'll see who has the last laugh". "You mean if you'll become meister". I poke my tongue at him "Oh yeah I got here in one hour and twenty minutes. Which is different from yesterday attemp! I suddenly snapped. "Which was one hour and fifteen minutes". He pointed out. "Oh". was all I said as fall to the ground on my knees followed by an awkward silence. I was shouting "Stupid,stupid,stupid!" (in my head) "I knew I shouldn't had ate that extra helping of pancakes because of that it slowed me down!" "By the way." Sid begen. Of course I was not paying attention as I continue to shout about being so stupid and how I should had been careful with what I my screaming in my head was finally silence as Sid ask the question,which successfully took my mind off of my embarrassment."Where did you get that uniform?" He was talking about the black and white uniform I was had a white sailor collar with a black stripe and a white tie which look like lord Death mask,a black jumper with a argyle print patten skirt with white trimming and black knee socks. I was also wearing a pair of brown old shoes but they didn't came with the uniform. (Just to let you know I don't own the uniform design it came from Soul Eater NOT. I just thought it would be a good idea to let my fan character wear the uniform because it look SUPER cute! XD) "Do you like it? It's look super cute on me!" I beamed. Sid had an blank expression "Sure it look nice but where did you get it?" He ask in a scary ! I was afraid he was going to ask that "Um...I got it from a shop." I answered while twiddling my thumb hoping he believe me. But it turn out to have failed as he grunted "There no shops for the uniforms. DWMA only give away the uniform when and only when the student have full registration to the school"."Ha ha really." I said nevously with a fake smile. Oh no this is bad! Okay I admit I didn't exactly get it from a shop neither had I brought it. I actully may have stolen from someone who hang it out to dry on their washing line. But come on the uniform look so cute so I had to take it!  
"You did what?!"  
(Big Gasp) "Did I say that out loud?!"  
"Dear god why do I have to be put up with this? When I was alive my life was so least you didn't steal someone shoes."  
"Well I didn't steal the shoes I may have won them from a poker game."  
"You're just digging your self a bigger hole."  
"Hey it's not my fault! I just broke a very expensive vase at that place at that time and I had no i'm not the real criminal  
here that old lady was! I'm just glad I won those shoes to wipe that old lady smile off her face."  
"You took shoes from an old lady."  
"It's not like that! That women was mean and said so many rude words (that I'm surpise they allowed language like that in this anime)!"  
"Why can't you just give up and go 's clear your not fit to be a meister and beside this is probably 39th time you tried to get into  
the academy."  
"It's actully 49th. But you're wrong I can be a good meister!"  
"On the first day you tried you were passed out on the stairway"!  
"Well what you expect?It was a long stairway!"  
"You didn't even made it halfway through, you were passed out on the first step!"  
Yeah this happen all the time me and Sid would always bicker and he always lecture me saying how im not fit to be a meister because i'm not very Athletic and he always say i'm to Young to be and he always call me a kid,which irritate me! Because just to let you know i'm 12 years old which make me a young adult ( Sure others disagree but since my age is clouse to being 13 that there for  
make me an adult)! Students of the academy would always hear our agument saying things like: "There she goes again","Man she so loud","Can't she just take day off once it would at least give us peace and quiet" and etc. But it would always ends when a girl with a big hammer shows up and hit me (with her hammer) which sent me flying off; Sound crazy but it's the truth. I don't know who this girl is but she always hit me with her hammer and I don't know what she look like or when she comes as i'm so busy arguing with Sid I never notice her approach. The impact dosen't really hurt that much the real problem is where I land. I would mostly land on the concrete road or street but either way my butt would still be aching from the course there are times that I land on people,true they end up getting hurt but I do say thank you to them. So i'm not a bad person! But this time I landed in a large allyway garbage bin which  
break my fall. Which mean no aches or bruises to my backside. Yay! However this was short Yay as I soon realise that the garbage stench was now on me and I was cover in slimy leftover pizza,rip-up chocolate wrappers and a banana peel was on top of my head. "Oh no!" I gasp "If my mum find out about this she going to kill me!" Something you should know about my mum; She is one of those types of mums that think everything should be clean and if she see one spect of dirt she would turn into a raging bull when it see the colour red! She really scary when she angry and most of the time I would wish I was dead rather facing her wrath. But at that moment just as I was imagining the death stare and the deamon voice, I suddenly heard a cry. In the corner of the alllyway I saw two thugs  
harrassing a pink hair girl who look like a scared little mouse. One of thugs said to her in a dirty tone "Come on doll face lets have some fun". And the other thug along him agree and they both took another step toward her,each step they took made the girl even more scared. I knew I shouldn't get involve with those two thugs but I couldn't leave the girl alone with those two men. So using my quick thinking I pick up some apple cores, empty coke cans and some rotten eggs (Which smell terrible)! I shouted "Hey!" at the thugs and when they turn to look at me. I threw the rubbish at them and while they were distracted with the impact of apple cores,coke cans and rotten eggs the girl made her escape. However I soon realise I have to suffer the consequences of my action as now the  
thugs are after me and look MAGA angry as I let their pray get away. Okay I know that meisters have to be strong and brave and all but seeing as I have no deamon partner AKA weapon I was pretty much hopeless but to be fair these wasn't the monstrous evil human so don't say that Sid was right about me not being a meister. So I jump out of the large bin and ran...

Salil's POV:  
I was walking through the street. I got nothing better do nothing exciting happen to me any then again I could go join the Red Knives. They are a gang of deamon weapons that are mostly knifes (hence the name); Red knives get to do as they please as theycan get your money,jewelry,food and even strip you from your clouthes! Which is why they choose the colour red for their name as they can only get these things by threatening the victim with their life in their knife form. If you're one of these victim and you refuse togive them want they want...Well let just say their knife form was cover in red liquid. By joining I mean playing pool with them not by joining them killing innocent people just to get money. Pool is one of the thing that they would do to get me to join; They give me money, a drink of alcohol (even when i'm only 15 years old), a hot girl to date and they even offer to chew my food! But I said no as killing people is just wrong and it turns out that the hot girl was actually in her late thirties! When I first refuse them they were astonished because usually the people they pick would say yes straight away because when you're in the Red Knives you're top of the food chain you're safe from the other gangs and you now don't have to fight for you're stuff because like a cheeta against a pride of lions for dead pray the odds of the cheeta getting that meat are zero as well as it getting out alive. So you could say the world is your oyster after you join Red Knives. The members kempt saying this to me but I still said no then they said that I would regret it ( but I won't) and a few members believe i'm not joining because I'm a sword not a knife; So they introduce me to two deamon weaons that wasn't knives. They were called Sting and Jason, Sting is a bully kind of guy as he always pick on the weak and he has a bad scent of humor saying the most badest jokes. His weapon form is a needle (like the one the traitor was wearing in Soul Eater NOT) but it's red and it had a tail like a scorpion on it. He got his name because in his weapon form he was filled with poison and can inject poison into people where they will slowly die in pain with only 10 minutes to live. Jason on the other hand is a complete psycho as he like playing games with his victim but the gang had to be restain him before he play his games. His weapon form is a chainsaw and he like slashing people plus things into pieces. They allowed these two to join as both their weapon form are sharp and dangerouse not to mention these two are the most feared people in death city... But I still say no. So here I am walking through the street minding my own business with my hands in my I suddenly spot a girl running away from two thugs. I sigh "The nerve of those guys." They should just learn to stop on picking on kids". I started to run after them.

Rei's POV:  
I dash around the allyway hoping to louse those two thugs but it turn out to be harder then I thought as they just keep on getting clouser and clouser to me! Then to my luck I ran into a dead end and they were no stair or ledder for me to climb, so I was in big trouble! Then I heard a laugh "Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide little girl." one of the thugs snickered. I back towards the wall as they came clouser to me. My heart was beating and I just stood still; "Don't worry little girl we're not going to kill you. No,we're just going to punch you a bit then leave out in the allyway to show to everyone that no one mess with us." He crack his knuckle it made me cringe and just when he was clouse to my face with his breath almost touching me, a shout was heard: "Hey leave that girl alone!" Both thugs turn their head see the source of the voice. It was from a boy roughly around the age of 15-16 who had black smooth hair with lots of hair on the sides and the back with a long side-swept bang nearly covering both of his crison red eyes, he had a thin body and have pale skin. The boy was wearing a black hoodie with blue jeans and was he was wearing dark red high-top boy glare at the thugs while the thugs just smila as they were amuse with the boy courage toward them. "If you leave now and stop harassing her;Then I will let you two live." "HA! If your so confindence in fighting then I will gladly accept your challenge! But I won't hold back".  
"Niether will I."  
"Ha ha don't say I didn't warn you."  
The thug then ran toward the blackhair-teen about to punch the teen in the stomach, when a flash occur. The thug then fall back on his bottom and open his eyes in shock(the same for me and the other thug) because the boy right arm turn into a black blade which mean he's a deamon weapon! The thugs whimper as the boy said in a brave and threatening tone of voice with a grin "Like you said you won't hold back as niether will I."  
To be Contiue

**Wow finally done with the first chapter! YAY! XD Anyway I hope you like my first chapter of the story and I hope you like my fan**  
**charaters anyway next time I will tell you what Rei look like from Salil POV. Please READ AND REVIEW! XD**  
**SYSK(Somethings you should know):**  
** means sword in Arabic.**  
** means spirit in Japanese. **  
**3.I name the chainsaw deamon weapon Jason because his name is base on the phyco (chainsaw) killer from Friday the 13th. **  
**Anyway PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVEIW and don't say bad things to my story.**


	2. Rei and Salil Part 2

**Chapter 2**

**Rei and Salil **

**A stubborn meister and a mysterious deamon on the street? Part 2**

Rei POV:

I never expected this. I was sure I was done for when those thugs were about to attack me but then that mysterious boy came. When I saw him I was screaming for him to run away but he never did.

Why was he helping me? I never met him before or even see him in death city yet here he is trying to act brave and save me. I wanted to say something to stop him but nothing came out but it wasn't because I was scared! I looked into his crimson eyes that trapped me in my mind for a minute or two as he said something then I saw a flash and I saw his now bladed-arm. Everything just stopped as I saw this remarkable moment and I realised that he's the one...

Salil POV:

I see the two idiots of the street harnessing a girl, who look like she was 10 years old. She has short brown hair and she has hunter green eyes. By the look of her uniform I have to say she must be from

Shibusen.

Which is hard to believe, if she's a student why didn't she already beat these two thugs? The thugs were smiling with amusement as if I was a clown. I glare at them with my red eyes to say "Leave her alone or I kill you" But they didn't step down. I said threatened "If you leave now and stop harassing her;Then I will let you two live." They start to laugh at me, they so shouldn't have done that. One of the thug sneer "HA! If your so confidence in fighting then I will gladly accept your challenge! But I won't hold back".

I so want to smile at this man who think he can defeat me but I hold my smile back because I don't want to spoil his surprise. So I said "Neither will I." The young girl eyes start to go large with anxious, I mouth to her "It's okay don't worry." The thug laugh at me again (man I hate this guy)

"Ha ha don't say I didn't warn you." He quickly come towards me and judging by the angle of where his fist is I say he trying to punch me in the stomach. I utter a humph sound and just as he was just seconds away from contact; I transform my arm into a black blade, I use it to sent the guy flying.

He land on his butt and all three people ( the two thugs and girl) open their mouth in shock and I smile and I smile bigger and more as the thugs whimper when I said "Like you said you won't hold back as neither will I."

Rei POV:

That boy smile madly, it remind me of an evil human I once saw when I was a child where it was about to kill me...Yet instead of me screaming in my head in fear like at that time I actually want to go near the boy. Dare I say it I'm fascinate by the boy. "Is this my chance?" I wonder then that boy came towards the bad guys. Yes! Finally I can get to see a real fight with a deamon weapon! But the remarkable moment was ruin as nothing happen as the bad guys took off crying...

Salil POV:

The thugs aren't hard to deal with, I would have kick their butt and punch them in the eye if they haven't run away...When I said I wouldn't hold back, they just start to shake and tremble in fear. And they just run away crying. " This isn't the last time you seen of us!" Wimps. I turn around to see the girl, she is frozen but not with fear with astoundment as if I am Lord Death and I just amazingly destroy one of those evil humans.

Her eyes sparkle and she bust out "Wow! Double wow! That was amazing how you deal with those men! **(Not really I really didn't do anything) **And look your arm and hand transform into a blade! That spells awesome with a capital A!" Yikes. This kid is too hyperactive, I have no time for this.

" Uh It was nothing kid. Just be more careful next time the streets can be dangerous.". She beam "How can you say that? That was the most amazing thing in my life! Thank you for saving me but don't call me kid, it's Rei. Can I ask you something?"

I sign but she only a kid and I did hear how childrens are always the one that idolise Shibusen. They even buy all the merchandise sell at all the gift shop including Lord death masks, cups,clocks, Pens, pencils, posters, action figures and plushie. I guess she want an autograph or something only that I'm not from Shibusen but I don't want to upset her or anything so I will answer her question. What harm can it be, to answer a simple question?

"Sure, what is it?" She fiddle with her hair a bit and then she move her hands together after what seem like a long time. She finally say something that completely shock me. " Will you please be my partner?" A long pause is left...

Rei POV:

I feel proud that I finally ask the big question! I know that I only met him today but he's different I can feel it in my gut. I know that he destine to be my partner, I just know it! I wait patiently for his answer. Please say yes, Please oh please say yes! His mouth starts to move, he's going to say yes, he going to say yes, he going to say- "No way! Are you crazy?! You're way to young for that! Listen I know you're cute and all but you're only 10 years old and I'm 16! So no you can't marry me!"

What?

He thought that I was...How could he think that I wanted to- Wait did he just say that I'm 10 years old! "You,yoooooooooooou idiot!". I throw a punch at him leaving a big mark on his cheek. "I'm not 10 years old, I'm 12 years old! There for I'm a young adult, get it in your head!". He growl rubbing his cheek. "12?! How can you be 12? You're so small like a shrimp! OW! **(I throw another punch to his face sending him into the wall) **Would you stop doing that?!" "For your information and please PAY ATTENTION! By partner I mean a weapon partner not a marriage partnership!"

The 16 year old boy make a oh sound like a light switch he finally is on (he understands) " Well sorry about that but aren't you a little young to be a meister?" "No I'm not! I am old enough!" He say in a rude way. "Yes you are and no you're not beside my answer is no." I gasp, how can he say no to me? I mean he's a weapon so Shibusen is best place for him. "What! Why?"

He put his hand on his chin "Hmmm let see," He count his fingers as he talk about each reason why he doesn't want to be my partner "1 you're very rude so why should I be your partner?, 2 you don't have any experience at being a meister as proven as you couldn't protect yourself against those thugs, 3 You're not a real Shibusen student, are you? 4 To become a perfect meister you must be strong which you aren't and 5 listen very carefully this is important, You're...Too...Young...To

...Be...A...Meister!" He shout in my ear very clearly with his breath entering my left ear. I am mad, really mad. How dare him to talk to me in that way! I am fill with rage!

"You jerk! I thought that you'll be the perfect partner but I guess I was wrong! I would rather have a rat for a partner then you! You stupid head!" I storm off leaving that jerk behind me, I hope I never have to see him again!

...

"I'm home!" I call out but no one answer but my little sister Hiromi. " Onee chan you're home!". She run towards me and launch herself to me for a big hug. Which is very tight making me louse my breath. One thing you should know about my sister is that she's a hugger that can kill you with her hugs if she love you so much! "Oof! Cough- Hiromi would you please-cough-cough let me go of me so I can-cough ( a big cough) BREATH!" She let go of me giving me a chance to breath. " I'm sorry Onee chan! I just miss you so much."

Hiromi is my younger sister only 6 years old. She like me have short hair but it's strawberry blond hair and her eyes are lighter shade of green. Our mum always work which leaves me here to take care of Hiromi while she's at work. "How did today go?" My little sister ask tilting her head. Hiromi knows that I always go to DWMA and how I always get turn down. Mum doesn't know this as if she finds out that I left my sister by herself then she would kill me! My mum is very,very,very,very,very and VERY scary when she's mad!

Luckily Hiromi isn't a tattle tale and we have a lovingly sisterhood sometimes she ask for payment for keeping everything hush,hush. My arms and head fall down when she ask, I sadly answer "Not so well today Hiromi."

"Really what happened? Did that girl hit you with her hammer again?"

Argh. My sister knows that I always get beated by that girl when I'm suppose to be this big strong meister; Who can handle anything and can beat anyone. A meister who have a partner that can change into a weapon and beats bad guys, like the one who save me from those thugs in the allyway...That guy...THAT GUY!

"STUPID HEAD!" I shout out loud in range which scare my little sister as she back away whimpering. I storm out of the room and put my shoes on, open the door (not before telling Hiromi that I'll be gone for a while) and slam it shut which make a big bang that shook the house. I am going to find that guy and give him a piece of my mind! I'll show him that I can so be a meister! I storm to where I first met him but for some reason in the back of my head I feel like I am being follow. I ignore this as who would really follow me? Plus I am really mad so I have no time for being paranoid!

No ones POV:

The two thugs from earlier are following the girl known as Rei so their master can eat and won't rip their heads off. A few hours ago they found a pray for the master but before they could take her to **him** they were stop by that girl and that sword boy.

" That's the girl master, she the one that stopped us from getting your delicious soul." Behind the thugs in the shadow of the allyway stairs is being that have red eye while the other eye was out of it socket. The rest of his body is hidden in the shadow. " Yes she would do nicely for a substitute, she so young. The youngest souls taste so much better then the old ones." The beast lick his lips with huger.

"So does that mean we're off the hook for failing you to catch that other girl?" The beast stare at him with his glowing eye. " No,the girl wasn't the only reason why you failed. If you two hadn't let your lustful side out then I would had her." The other thug smile but it isn't a sort smile you will see. It is a scare yet a little cheeky smile "But master that girl was cute and it's hard to see pretty things like that around here."

Without saying anything the master use one of his humongous hand with very large metal claws and slice open his chest with blood busting out everywhere. Anyone would be surprise he didn't scream. Like a lilting a candle the soul of the now decease thug come out white as pure. " Ironic isn't it? How your soul is so white like you're pure when actually you're a real D*******," He grab the soul like fame in his claws and he eat it in one go in front of his minion. " Now enough about that. Where were we? Oh yes the girl, go get her and bring her to me unless you want to end up as your friend did. I'll be waiting for your return in the old warehouse by the sea, I expect you to be successful. Until then good luck."

With that the beast vanish without a trance leaving his now terrified minion and the dead body of the sour taste soul he just ate.

Salil POV:

The lamps in the street are on and they're talking to me. The lights shine on me like I did something wrong and like the police will do when interrogating someone about a crime they commit. I remember that kid and how she excitingly smile when I save her. _"That was the most amazing thing in my life! Thank you for saving me but don't call me kid, it's Rei." _

That kid wanted to be a meister but does she fully know the role of the meister? Does she even know the purpose of DWMA? What was she thinking?! Was she trying to be some kind of hero, is that how she got in danger with those two?! Why...Can't I stop thinking about her? _"You jerk! I thought that you'll be the perfect partner but I guess I was wrong! I would rather have a rat for a partner then you! You stupid head!" _

Screw this, I hardly know her and I actually feel bad about it! Screw this! Who needs her she isn't like Kumori...No! How could I think about her when I just settle down! How could I-Why do I see Kumori when I think about that kid? Why now? "Why? WHHHHHY?!" I scream out loud in fury which scare a cat which jump out of it's fur.

My eyes are watery and huge lumps are in my throat. Why? Then I spot something that make me freeze up. I see the kids with both her eyes close not moving at all in the arms of the idiot that tried to hurt her...I can't hold back, I want to save her.

**But you couldn't save her back then couldn't you? **You! **Yes it's me but don't act surprise you already knew you couldn't get rid of me even if you tried. **Shut up, you don't know what you're talking about. **Don't I? You think you can just waltz in and save her? Don't make me laugh, remember last time you couldn't save Kumori and in the end not only did you louse her but you louse yourself. **

Shut up...**Admit it! What make you think this will be any different? You hardly even know her yet here you are crying for her-**I'm not crying. **Oh sorry I ment weeping. Enough about the girl why don't we talk about your special talents and-**"I said SHUT UP!" I snap at **Him.** I then sprint behide kid and that idiot. **You just never give up do you? (sigh) If you want to go save the girl **

**Then go to that old fish warehouse you know the one with the terribly drawn graffiti. **I ignore him but I did take his advice.

Rei POV:

"Ooooow my head." I moan I open my eyes slowly as I reach consciousness. The last thing I'd remember is that when I was looking for that demon weapon something hit me in the back of my head.

I search around the area, everywhere I look is dark no source of light or anything. I try getting up but I can't. I look and I gasp as my arms are tie to a radiator and my feet are tie together. "Where, where am I?" _CLATTER,CLATTER,CLATTER_;Suddenly I hear a sound that sounds like a crab scurrying on the beach. " Ah,It's good that you're finally awake." I jump at the sound of that voice, it is deep and it sounds creepy! _CLATTER,CLATTER,_ The sound is getting closer, I don't know what to do.

"What's wrong child? Don't tell me you're scare already." Normally I would have retorted but that voice silence me. _CLATTER,CLATTER,CLATTER. _I am frozen like the ice berg that was about to hit by the Tiantnic where it couldn't do nothing to stop it from crashing into itself. "Because child you ain't see nothing yet!" The voice laugh at his remark, his laugh echo the walls. _CLATTER,CLATTER, _he is in front of me I know it! But I don't scream as I'm a meister, I'm suppose to handle these things. His hand touch my face it feels like sand paper but it also feels like a human hand by the feel of the size."So young."

So maybe he not a Evil human just a weird guy who abduct girls like me. "Ha! You think that with that creepy voice you can scare me? Dream on! I'm not afraid of you, you pervert!" I say mockingly. The hand stop touching my face and the voice pause for a moment. "So you think I'm a pervert...Oh now I see! You can't see me,can you?" The person with creepy voice turn (I think) and bark orders to his henchmen I guess. "You turn on the light!"

A second later the lights are on and I see the monster. The monster does have a human hand but it is dark and black like it been burn but his other hand are claws made of metal the blades look sharp as a scythe! His body is rotten green and has reptile skin and his legs are crabs legs (actual crabs legs) but his face is the most horrible. He doesn't have any skin, just a skull and in one of the socket is a blood red eye while other socket is left empty. On the top of his skull are lots of cracks with a few blood leaking out of them. He also have three tiny horns.

I am not going to scream, I am not going to scream,I am not going to scream,I am not going to scream, I AM NOT GOING TO SCREAM! I didn't scream but the monster smirk showing his sharp teeths. " What's this? Trying to be brave? Aww how cute," He cup my face with his hand (not his claw thank goodness!) "It just make me want to kill you more. **(he lick my face with his long tongue) **So tasty, I can taste the fear already! I'll give you three seconds for you to scream if not then I can always do one of my tricks to make you scream."

I don't know what to do. I can try kicking him but my legs are tie up. "1..." I can try calling for help but what if he see this to his desire and kills me? "...2..." I don't know what to do! Someone please save me. "3-" "Stop right there!" The evil human stop before he could say last letters of three, we both turn our head and I jump with joy if I wasn't tied up. Because my savior is no other then that boy that save me.

" You came!" I screech with relief. He just shrug "Well what did you expect? That I would just leave you on your own? You're just a kid, you know ." I ignore the his kid comment as I'm just glad he's here. The monster isn't though. "What! How did you get in here?!"

"Easy, I just went through your idiot." He gesture with his thumb to the thug who is now knock out.

The evil human look furious for a moment then he chuckle "Well would look at that! Not only will I get one young soul, I will get two!" He made a lash towards but the boy dodge it's attack. While behide the evil human he make a slash on it's back making the skull-headed monster fall forward. With the beast down he quickly run to me and use his bladed hand to cut the ropes denting me to be free. "You alright kid?" "Yeah I'm fine," I quickly answer but I add a remark "My name is Rei not kid!"

Then suddenly I remember something "Hey what's your name anyway?" He look at me then at the beast starting to stand up, "Kid as much as I like to have this conversation now not the the time to talk! But my name is Salil." I show him my brightest smile "Cool name." Out of nowhere a metal claw come towards me but luckily Salil push me out of the way. I hear a slash sound and the sound of something busting like a water balloon. I see Salil's arm it has a big cut with blood coming out!

"Salil!" I cry, with grit teeth and his hand holding his wounded arm he sneer mockingly at the skull head monster "Is that all you got? I face much worst then this." The monster didn't take any notice of this and smile (a very creepy smile) "We'll see about that," It makes many hits to Salil with his claw but Salil block the first one with his blade arm and dodge the rest. Salil quick as a flash kick underneath it's crab legs so that he could punch Skully (That's the name I gave him) in the face while it was on the ground. Though Skully raise his metal claw ready to strike him however Salil duck down and kick Skully in it's stomach senting it back a few steps away.

I am amaze at this,excitement fill me like a dog getting a treat. Wow! I can't wait to tell Hiromi when I get back home! "Rei run now!" I see Salil blocking another attack from Skully and he desperately try to hold back the beast with his arm but by the look at things,he wasn't wining. No way was I going to leave him! I scamper towards him with full confidence of what I'm about to do; I jump over his head and kick Skully in the head! I jump back with my back facing them like cool people in the movies would do..."Ow,ow,ow my foot!" I whine holding my now hurt,red foot. It is like kicking a bolder!

My attack didn't have much effect on Skully as he laugh at my attack. " You idiot! What were you thinking?! I told you to run!" Salil rudely bellow at me. I was just trying to help! He got some serious issues. Skully knock Salil off with a push sending him flying to the wall. " Salil!" "Enough." I find myself hurling to the wall like Salil and I crash into the wall. The pain is unbearably,I ache everywhere! "Children I did enjoy this game of..._Tag _**(he said it with vapour) **but all good things must come to an end so now if you don't mind I will have your souls now."

"No." I answer but it come out more like a shriek then an answer.

"You have no choice in that matter on the other hand you are the only ones that were more fun then the rest."

"The rest?"

"Yes. I ate many souls before you; Funny, I don't remember the exact amount, I lost count after 23."

23?! We're doom there's no way out of this. Salil is hurt and I have nothing but a thumping foot! I don't know what to do for once in my life I am utterly helpless...

Salil POV:

I am down on the floor with my back on the wall, my wounded arm was pulsing as I struggle to get up. Damn it! That kid should had run away then she would be safe. Now none of us will survive this night! Unless...I look at kid who is next to me and at the Kishen then the kid then to my bladed arm. Desperate times calls for desperate measures!

"Kid," I cough ,she took notice of me and kneel next to me. She bring out a handkerchief to clean my bleeding arm. " Kid listen to me, this is important. **(I notice the Kishen stop walking towards us I guess it want us to have a few last words before he could kill us) **When that bastard comes near be ready and hold out your hands, I'll turn into a weapon and protect you but in order to do that we have to work together. Understand?"

Her eyes sparkle when I said I turn into a weapon (sigh) She just a kid she did nod. I hear the crab's step of the monster it is getting closer. It now or never,I transform into my weapon form and Rei grab me in a rush. She hold me out to examine me in my weapon form; She is mesmerised at the sight of my features and she is drooling as well.

I am about to tell her again about the situation but before I can the Kishen runs towards us at top speed;There is nothing to worry about as Rei brace herself for impact and I just hope that we can make it out of here alive...

...

**Hey everyone sorry for the long wait for the story but I was busy with the other story and-**

**Chicken: Enough talk! Next time on Shatter Souls you'll see brand new characters! :D **

**Mr E: But don't we have to see what happens to Rei and Salil first?**

**Chicken: Yeah I guess but it's only a little bit as the author was lazy to put the last bit in this chapter -_-**

**Me: Hey I'm not lazy! Beside if I put more on it would be too long! :I **

**Chicken: Anyway Hi everyone I'm Lollipop and this is my partner-**

**Mr E: Emiko we wasn't suppose to tell them our names! There's a reason why we have alis!**

**Lollipop: Oh come on Archie they were bound to find out sooner or later. That and your nickname totally sucks. :3**

**Archie: No it doesn't! What about your nickname it's Chicken, it doesn't make any sense!**

**Lollipop: It funny :3**

**Awkward pause...**

**Lollipop: Anyway that's all the time we having until then please read and review this story :D**

**Read it or I'll take your soul. **

**...**

**Lollipop is so strange and so random -_-**


End file.
